Disclosed in patent literature 1 is an auto loading type feeder that automatically feeds carrier tape and starts using the carrier tape. A tape insertion section for inserting the leading end of the carrier tape and a sprocket that feeds the inserted carrier tape to a front section of the feeder main body are provided on a rear section of the feeder main body of the feeder. This feeder is set in advance in multiple slots provided on a component supply section of a component mounter.
An operator pulls out carrier tape wound on a reel set on a reel holding section provided in front of the slot. Then, the operator inserts the leading end of the carrier tape into the tape insertion section. By this, the carrier tape is automatically fed by the rotation of the sprocket.